


i’m fading in and out my very consciousness is crumbling

by crud



Series: mcyt [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "dteam as catboys cuddling" thats what this is, Catboys & Catgirls, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Twitter, Platonic Cuddling, dream is overworked, sapnap and george are good friends, someone hug him, theyre catboys, uhh au where admins and mods have to manually add in new snapshots and updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crud/pseuds/crud
Summary: Dream, while trying to add the new 1.17 snapshot to the Dream SMP, finds himself forgetting to take care of his own basic needs while his friends are away.Sapnap and George are a little upset by this when they finally get home.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010730
Comments: 20
Kudos: 453
Collections: MCYT





	i’m fading in and out my very consciousness is crumbling

**Author's Note:**

> i tweeted "give me mcyt prompts and i'll write the one with the most likes and post it on ao3 on my main"  
> @DRE4MSHIFT replied "dteam as catboys cuddling" and won, so here we are.
> 
> i'm almost certain this isn't what they wanted, but i don't care enough to fix it. have some dream hurt/comfort

Dream stifled a yawn as he shuffled through the lines of code that made up the Dream SMP, his home, meticulously combing through each letter and number and symbol that made up his little piece of the universe, hunting for any now-useless lines of code, or glitches or corruptions. 

He had to do this every time a new snapshot or update came out, and usually, it was no big deal. He’d take a day, and Dream would gather up his operators and have them sit and help him with it. This time, however, was different. 

His operators, and most trusted friends, had left the server a few days prior to go on a trip to a friend’s new realm, Karl’s new realm. Dream, of course, had no issue with that—none of them knew the snapshot was coming out the day after they left. Dream didn’t plan on telling them, either. He knew Karl kept his realm on 1.8.9, and had no intentions of changing that anytime soon, so the man probably didn’t know there even was a new snapshot.

Unfortunately for Dream, though, that meant he was on his own. To slowly peel away layers of code to release the new additions of the snapshot and account for any new bugs that may come with it. The job was something that had to be done immediately upon bringing a new snapshot or update or plugin or mod into a server, which was one of the main reasons server owners tended to find what worked for them and stick with it for months, even years.

As he had said before, though, it was usually fine. Dream always got the new updates as fast as possible, worked through the code with his friends by his side, joking around and making him take breaks when needed, lightening the workload. But, his friends weren’t here this time. He was alone, and he hadn’t eaten in however long he’d sat in the room, hadn’t slept in longer, and he had begun to ‘feel it’ maybe a day before. 

He was fine, though, really. There were only… a few hundred more lines of code to comb through, and then he could rest. So he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on it briefly to help him stay awake, took a sip from a strength II potion—he’d heard a rumor that they’d give you energy, and seeing as he hadn’t slept in three days, he figured it must have been effective—and got back to work.

For a few hours more he sat there, his back numb and his legs having long since fallen asleep, practically in a trance as he went through the motions and finished off the last of his potion. He didn’t hear the door to his home open, or the cheerful shouts of his two friends as they thundered up the stairs to his room, where they burst in without knocking.

He did, however, here the loud bang of his bedroom door as it slammed against the wall, and he turned around in his chair quickly, eyes wide and ears pressed flat against his head as he fumbled with shaky hands for a weapon of any kind before he recognized George and Sapnap.

“Oh, Dream!” George grinned, walking up to where he sat. “What’re you working on?” While Dream’s sleep-addled brain struggled to process what was being said to him, Sapnap walked around to Dream’s other side, the two of them blocking him in, unaware of his current state.

“Yeah, Dream, what’s all this?” Genuinely curious, now, the two abandoned Dream to get a closer look at what was on his desk. “...Code?” Sapnap asked, his brows furrowed.

George’s tail twitched as he turned back to Dream. “Dream, what’s this about?”

“Hm…” Dream murmured intelligently. “‘s a new snapshot. Came out right after you left.”

“What? Dream, you know you can’t do those on your own!” George let out a tight breath. “Okay, whatever, have you been taking care of yourself, at least?”

At that, Sapnap snorted, looking around the room, then staring at Dream pointedly. “Look at him, George. No he hasn’t. This is almost as bad as the ocean update.” They all winced. It wasn’t necessarily a fond memory. Dream, before he had made the pair of them operators, had tried to work through the code of the ocean update on his own with no breaks, and had ended up stuck in bed for four days after he had finished.

He’d made them operators, after that.

Dream looked away from the pair guiltily, shrinking in his seat, when he heard a large sigh above him and two pairs of hands grabbing him by the arms and lifting him to his feet. His legs, predictably, didn’t do much to support him, and he would have collapsed to the floor if not for his friends’ fast reflexes.

“Irene, Dream,” Sapnap sighed. “What’d you do to yourself?”

“...” Dream didn’t look at them. “I still gotta finish.” He whispered, his tail swishing behind him even as he felt Sapnap pick him up and he wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck out of habit.

George scoffed. “Yeah? And how’re you gonna do that right now? Lord, Dream, when was the last time you slept? Or ate?”

“... How long ago did you leave?”

“Dream!” 

This time, it was both of them who shouted at him, and Dream hid his face in Sapnap’s neck, tightening his grip.

“... Sorry.”

“No, no, don’t- don’t apologize, Dream,” George sighed—the two of them seemed to be doing that a lot. “It’s… not fine, but… we’re here now, and we’ll take care of you. Sapnap, could you put him on the bed? I’ll go make him a sandwich or something.”

Without protest, Dream was placed on his bed, sitting against the headboard, and he didn’t try to fight when a hand came up to tousle his hair between his ears, which were turned to listen to George as he made food for the three of them. 

Sapnap huffed out a small laugh as he saw Dream tiredly, and probably unknowingly, push his head into the hand ruffling his hair, only to be filled with concern as he remembered what Dream had said. Three days with little food and no sleep… 

“Dream, how are you even awake right now?” He asked. The older boy blinked up at him slowly, then gestured at something on the desk that made Sapnap scream. “Strength— Dream! Oh my god…”

George, god of perfect timing, came into the room with three sandwiches and glasses of milk mixed with honey. Well. At least the milk would get rid of the potion in Dream’s system. Sapnap, sitting next to Dream on the bed, took one of the plates and cups and placed them next to him on a bedside table, then grabbed the other to hold for Dream so George could climb into the bed on his other side.

“I heard you scream… what happened?” The oldest asked, and Sapnap smothered a scowl.

“Dream’s been drinking strength to stay awake.”

Dream shuffled between them as he took his sandwich from Sapnap’s hands. “... Needed to.”

“Oh, no you did not.” George rolled his eyes. “What you needed to do was message Karl and tell him a new snapshot came out and ask for us back so you wouldn’t work yourself to death.”

Sapnap saw him open his mouth to try and defend himself, and stopped him. “Dream. Just eat your food. We’ll talk about the strength potion and everything else when you can actually comprehend what we’re saying.” He nodded, and the three ate in silence, George and Sapnap having to force the milk and honey down Dream’s throat.

“Go to sleep, Dream,” George whispered, pulling the blankets on the bed up around his shoulders. Dream blinked, hard, almost gave in, then shook his head fast.

“N… no! No, gotta finish!” He exclaimed, trying to wriggle back into a sitting position unsuccessfully even as his eyes were slipping shut. 

“We’ll handle it, Dream, don’t worry.” Sapnap smiled, holding his friend close as the man head lolled to the side before jerking back. Sure enough, both George and Sapnap had their screens up, already filtering through lines of code, and Dream relaxed. 

The three of them were lying in bed side by side, limbs intertwined with Dream in the middle, falling asleep as his closest friends took away the weight that sat on his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret only doing this during a class period wherein i'm supposed to be writing an essay. it is due in thirty minutes and i do not even have a header.
> 
> leave a comment if you liked the story ?? or even just a kudos lmfao 
> 
> to my friends in the Serious Writing discord. i'm sorry. and to anyone subscribed to me. i'm sorry.


End file.
